mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Alts conversations
Multiple dimensions have been identified that have trialists. Angel MIlton has been able to connect trialists in this dimension with their alternate selves in another dimension using a terminal. This is a listing of conversations between trialists from another dimension (what we call alternates) via Angel using Facebook Messenger. Adriana (alternate self referred to as Alt A) 31st July SteamQueen 17 July 2017 Thanks to njberry for transcript ALT: ??hello SQ:hi ALT: hi I am shaking SQ: I am so excited to finally talk to you ALT: nice to meet you? This is so weird I don't know how long we have I have some questions for you, and I am sure you do for me? SQ:yes but you can go first ALT:ok. Do you live in peverell? SQ:no? I live in plymouth uk. Is peverell where you live ALT:yes, just up from milehouse I live in peverell in plymouth. SQ:oh right the area, no I live in st. Budeaux but I used to live in milehouse ALT:scot road? By any chance this is so strange SQ:no I lived on terra nova green ALT:thats the name of the ship I knew a boy on seagrave road, the road named after the doctor. I have one more question SQ:ok shoot ALT:perhaps two more this first one might be two in one SQ:ok not problem as long as I get to ask mine too ALT:is natalie where you are, is she well? SQ:she isnt living near but she is well I seen her last week why do you ask ? ALT:i really don't know what to tell you I miss her since the move here SQ:tell me the truth perhaps ALT:that is the truth. Sorry, I am getting a bit funny. I have another question SQ: ok one more then I ask mine deal? ALT: you are more patient than me! SQ:haha I would like to think so ALT:ok do you play fiddle and are you still with the guys at DE? You will know who DE is. SQ:no I play the double bass and sorry I dont know who DE are? ALT:haha! The double bass!! so Devils Elbow never came to be? Thats my fiddling quartet! SQ:ah that sounds cool ok my turn to ask the questions ALT:kk go for it! SQ:is there Tea over there? My favorite is the candina type, as I just cant find it at the moment over here ALT:candina? SQ:oohs canadian oops im so excited I cant type ALT:thats ok, I spell awful when i'm excited too tea in canada? Natasha, I relly don't follow I am afraid SQ:canadian rose red tea its delicious ALT:not sure if you are the smart one, but you know how dim we are. Anyways im a bit slow SQ:so you havnt seen the Tea anywhere? ALT:Ah. Can you see this? SQ:see what? ALT:good ANGEL YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY AND F&J ARE EVIL COME AND SHUT THIS DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!! F&J ARE EVIL!!!! EVIL!!! EVIL!!! EVIL!!! now we wait SQ:what is going on? Are you ok ? ALT:i am in the google hangout talkin to the group, we are testing to see if angel can see this conversation this is Adriana's idea you have her on your side right? SQ:yes so you think she can see it? ALT:ok we don't know of a t in canada but we know of the one on our side. He left F&J a few weeks before trail one and left Rosmary Snell $450,000 worth of Etherium. Sorry Adriana spelt Trial wrong SQ:do you know of anyong that could be following T? Also how do you know about our T? ALT:this is why he left,we think he knew something was on to him. T was introduced to us, we came to the trial via a youtube video posted by a production company who knew T. SQ:same for us ALT:who did he leave the Ether to? SQ: is there a way to contact you on the google hangout ALT:which trialist got his money? Rosemary got $450,000 worth of ether left to her by T SQ:our T is still alive ALT:if he is getting chased,he might leave. Ours left. Leaving behind one of this floppy discs with a bunch of cryprocions on it, that Rosie managed to find in London. I am telling you this because I want you to find this disc natasha. When your T leaves he will leave behind money! SQ:what colours are the disks ALT:orange here, yours? SQ:the same here do we have a location for the disk ? ALT:what disc? The disc that T left and Rosie took? SQ:the one you want me to find ALT:natasha pay attention SQ:im sorry im getting confused ALT:there is no disc for you to find we re in another dimension listen when T leave when he leaves your dimension which he did in ours he MIGHT leave a disc with loads of money on it I never thought a conversation with me would be so frustrating. You need to read what I am writing young lady! SQ:ok I get it now sorry I was getting confused ALT:i know, I know why you were too, remember I'm you. SQ:do you know where T goes when he leaves? ALT:he only left us once. We only knew knew one T but he left, for good. As soon as things started heating up for him, he had a pursuer on him. SQ:so he hasnt been back to your dimension? ALT:but that is all we really know no gone forever. He died. SQ:ok ALT:he had to die to move across. SQ:also does shadowed pursuers mean anything to you? ALT:1sec let me ask the group yes, thes was a ref to the person or people chasing t in our dimension he called them that somewhere, but we don't know where …. … .. . (angel comes back) A:Natasha? SQ:hello? A:Angel here How was that!!? All the chat logs have been deleted!? SQ:it was really interesing A:did you learn much about yourself? SQ:yeah it was super cool A:Goody!! SQ:thank you for letting me chat with myself learnt that we both still live in plymouth A:No worries Natasha! Ah that's good. That was where our ship landed in Devonport a few weeks back SQ:oh cool A:small world SQ:that it is A:bye for now. I have a busy night SQ:bye bye much love A: oh 1 last thing let the group on FB know that you were picked if that's okay? Just to keep them quiet for me? Something similar to David Denis' report would be great! SQ:will do ---- Parizal . the_biologist .. tropicTactic Others ..